Luz de vela
by AnimaliaSSS
Summary: ¿Qué sucede una noche cuando se va la luz en el templo mikage?


Tomoe me daré un baño

Está bien- me respondió desde la cocina

Me metí en el cuarto de baño y justo cuando me iba a quitar la ropa hubo un apagón

Tomoe se fue la luz- le grité desde el baño

Iré a ver la caja, tal vez se vencieron los fusibles o bajaron la palanca

¿Y mientras que hago?

Hay unas velas en el estante de arriba junto con unos cerillos, prende una vela y báñate yo iré afuera

Está bien

Obedeciendo a Tomoe tomé la vela y la caja de cerrillos, la coloqué en el piso un poco lejos de la regadera y la encendí, gire la llave y salió el agua tibia, de repente sentí como unas manos me abrazaban por la cintura

Nanami- escuché mi nombre ser pronunciado cerca de mi oído y reconocí esa voz

To… Tomoe- dije temblando un poco

Mi pequeña nanami

Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Solo quería complacer los deseos de mi diosa

Sentí sus manos bajar y subir por mis brazos y al llegar a mis hombros descendieron hasta encontrar mis pechos, me sobré salté al sentir sus manos ahí

Mi diosa ha crecido mucho-

Sentí sus manos apretar mis pechos despacio haciendo que una oleada de placer se agolpara en mi feminidad y sentí como algo latía ahí abajo, las manos inquietas de Tomoe descendieron por mi vientre hasta llegar a los rizos que protegían mi feminidad, me acarició por encima haciendo que soltara un suspiro

¿Esto te gusta nanami?

Escuché su pregunta pero no era capaz de responderle por el placer que me hacía arder bajo sus brazos, introdujo un dedo en mi feminidad acariciando ese punto que latía en mí mandándome mil descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo

¿Te gusta nanami?

S…si…- respondí muy apenas

Sentí como su dedo abandonaba mi feminidad y como me tomaba por los hombros girándome para tenerme frente a él, sus ojos desbordaban pasión, lujuria y deseo

No sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto y mucho más contigo… nanami… te amo-

Se acercó a mí y me beso lenta, tierna y dulcemente, yo correspondí a su beso entregando todo lo que sentía por él, nos separamos por falta de aire y sentí como me tomaba entre sus brazos mirándome con ternura y amor

Te amo-

Te amo- le dije sinceramente

Quiero que seas sólo mía nanami pero no aquí-

Cerro la llave del agua y me sacó de la regadera y por primera vez me di cuenta de que él al igual que estábamos desnudos, me sonroje y oculte mi cara en su pecho

Ya llegamos

Giré mi rostro y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida, era su habitación y desde donde él estaba de pie hasta su cama había un camino de rosas rojas rodeadas por velas encendidas y me pareció que la atmosfera era la indicada para lo que íbamos a hacer, Tomoe caminó y me depositó en la cama, tomó un pétalo y con él recorrió mi cuerpo, primero por mis ojos descendiendo por mis pómulos y mis mejillas, por mi boca, bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, rodeándolos y descendiendo hasta mi feminidad haciendo que experimentara miles de sensaciones donde las que más destacaban eran el amor, la ternura, el deseo y la creciente pasión.

Me senté en la cama y tomé un pétalo, Tomoe me miró expectante

Yo… yo también quiero conocerte- admití con un sonrojo, miré a Tomoe a los ojos quien me miraba con ternura y una sonrisa radiante, se recostó en la cama y yo pasé el pétalo por sus orejas de zorro, después por su frente descendiendo por sus ojos, sus pómulos, mejillas y sus labios donde deposite un pequeño beso que él correspondió, descendí por su cuello y hasta llegar a su pecho bien definido, pasé el pétalo por sus pezones haciéndolos endurecer al contacto, descendí con su estómago, pasando por sus costados haciendo que Tomoe temblara un poco y se riera

Eso cosquillea- me confesó

Bajé un poco más hasta llegar a la base de su miembro dormido aún, pasé el pétalo sobre su miembro haciendo que reaccionara levantándose un poco, Tomoe se levantó apoyándose en sus manos

No deberías jugar con él

Esas palabras me hicieron sentirme divertida y traviesa, tomé y pétalo manteniendo total atención de tomoe, lo besé y con él acaricie la punta de su miembro que reaccionó de inmediato levantándose de su sueño apuntando totalmente hacia la cabeza de tomoe, en ese instante tomoe se colocó encima de mí y me beso apasionadamente, con sus manos recorrió mi cuerpo deteniéndose en mi feminidad latente, me acarició haciendo círculos y con eso tuve mi primer orgasmo, que dé un poco exhausta, con las mejillas sonrojadas y mi pelo despeinado

Si eso te gustó te gustara más saber lo que sigue

Sentí como tomoe se frotaba en mí, me dirigió una mirada cargada de sensualidad y amor, lentamente sentí como algo se abría paso en mí, me aferré a los hombros de tomoe sintiendo como me dividían en dos, cuando lo sentí llegar a fondo no pude evitar soltar las lágrimas que tenía retenidas

Ya pronto pasará el dolor, espera un poco más-

Me hablo dulcemente al oído y sentí como su lengua limpiaba gentilmente mis lágrimas, después de unos momentos la incomodidad disminuyó, me moví haciendo que el miembro de tomoe saliera un poco de mí y la sensación que sentimos nos tomó por sorpresa a ambos, tomoe entendió el mensaje y comenzó con lentas y largas estocadas que después se convirtieron en unas salvajes, tomoe me tomaba tan salvajemente que temí desmayarme un sus brazos del placer cuando de pronto sentí como algo explotaba en mi interior mandándome al cielo y trayéndome de nuevo a la tierra, sentí la semilla de tomoe inundarme y como él se derrumbó a un lado mío, me atrajo hacia él cubriéndome con su brazo, recargando mi cara un su pecho y su cola atrayéndome más cerca de él

Te amo… nanami- me dijo exhausto

Yo… también-

Entonces recordé algo

Tomoe…-

¿Sí?-

¿Tú tuviste algo que ver en el apagón?

Se podría decir que fue intencionado

Eso significaba que tomoe había hecho eso por estar conmigo…, una sonrisa decoró mi rostro

Gracias

Con eso caí en el mejor de los sueños


End file.
